Metal Sonic VS Kiryu
Thumbnails Are Appreciated Metal Sonic VS Kiryu DBX (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede A really Cool Robot Fight.png|HumbleMorgana Description Season 1 Episode 1! '''Sonic '''VS '''Godzilla'! This two mechanical versions of two famous animal heroes are about to clash in this Exhibition!'' Interlude We see how a young man enters in the arena, but this guy isn't Ringmaster, yep, it's a me, Dedede! EmperorDedede: Ladies and not so ladies, welcome to "my" arena, where there's '''NO RULES', NO RESEARCH, JUST BLOODSHED! That's right, this is DBX! I'm EmperorDedede your announcer, your host and all of those thing, now let me welcome you to the EXHIBITION!'' EmperorDedede: On today's match we have mechanical versions of iconic heroes (?)! In this corner we have Sonic's robotic version, the Ultimate Overlord, Dr. Eggman's deadliest creation, '''METAL SONIC!' And in the other corner we have the third mechanical version of Godzilla, the Mechagodzilla of the Millemnium era, MFS-3, KIRYU!'' EmperorDedede: Let's see with Metal Sonic skills, he have the same skills as Sonic, he is also capable of reaching the mach 5, he also have differents forms, Neo Metal Sonic, and the big one, Metal Overlord! Emperor grabs a little toy of Metal Sonic, which starts laughting ("Hue Hue Hue") EmperorDedede: Cute, but at the same scary, but let's talk about Kiryu now, Kirtu is piloted by Akane Yashiro, it is also capable of reaching the 60 meters, it is also capable of throwing different beams, it also have a Berseker mode! Emperor starts playing with a Kiryu toy and he starts making noises simuling the sound of a laser EmperorDedede: But let's stop talking, it's time to see who will win this mechanical exhibition! DBX Exhibition (Dedede's note: everyone talk in Japanish except Metal Sonic and Eggman) (Location: A Destroyed City) In one place in Japan, the robotic copycat of Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, is seen destroying a city without so much effort, while away from there, in a space station, we can see how a man is watching all of this destruction in a giant screen, this man is the Doctor Ivo' Eggman Robotnik, who sended the machine to destroy the city. Dr. Eggman: ''Hahaha! The first part of my plan is going perfect!'' Random Robot lol: ''But Doctor, why do you send Metal Sonic to a random city when you can send him to defeat Sonic?'' Dr. Eggman: ''I'm planning to get the attention of that Blue rat, when he arrive to the city to stop Metal Sonic, I will throw a Laser Beam from the Death Egg to that city and BOOM!! Godbye Hedgehog! HAHAHAHAHA!'' The robot near to Eggman sighed, knowing that his plan was not going to end well... Not far from the city, some planes carried a giant robotic creature, this huge monster was Kiryu, which was being piloted by Akane Yashiro, they have been sent to stop wathever was destroying the city, the planes left Mechagodzilla and flew away whising Akane good luck. The cybernetic Godzilla caught the attention of the Metallic Copy of Sonic, who flew directly towards the Kaiju, charging his Maximun Overdrive Attack, Kiryu then saw the Ultimate Overlord coming directly towards it, standing in a fighting pose and roaring. Conclusion Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:EmperorDedede New Battles Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights